yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 004
デュエリスト！！ | romaji = Shūsai Dyuerisuto!! | english = Bastion the Analyst!! | japanese translated = A Prodigy Duelist!! | alternate = | chapter number = 4 | japanese release = 2006/03/20 | american release = | uk release = }} "Bastion the Analyst!!", known as "A Prodigy Duelist!!" in the Japanese version, is the fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary In Duel Academy's video room, Bastion Misawa, the top duelist of the first-year Ra Yellows, reviews the footage of Jaden Yuki's duel with Chazz Princeton, and questions what someone with some much talent is doing in Slifer Red. He also regrets not having been the one to end Chazz's winning streak. Alexis Rhodes comes in to ask him what he thinks about Jaden. Bastion describes him as having an uncanny ability to draw the right cards, and that his draws get better and better as the duel goes on. He then describes himself as an "average joe," who succeeds by studying and working hard, while actually describing Jaden as a dueling genius. Suddenly, Alexis' phone rings, and she receives a call from Jaden, who wants to borrow her Battle City DVD. Bastion is shocked and jealous to realize that Jaden has Alexis' phone number, and rushes from the computer lab. Bastion finds Jaden with Syrus Truesdale, and Jaden tells him that because he borrows DVDs and other duel-related material from Alexis, they exchanged numbers so she could find him whenever she needed what she had lent. During their conversation, Jaden receives a text message from Alexis, who tells him that she lent the Battle City DVD to someone else. Bastion says he has both Battle City and Duelist Kingdom DVDs, the latter of which is very rare, but will only lend them to Jaden if he wins a duel against him, and that if he wins against Jaden, he will get Alexis' contact information. They meet outside the Slifer Red dorm to duel, and Jaden tells him that he could just give Bastion Alexis' number without dueling. Bastion declines, citing his pride as the reason, and the two reveal that they had wanted to duel each other for a long time due to respect for each other's skill. Bastion begins the duel, confident that he has an "equation" ready to defeat Jaden. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa Turn 1: Bastion Bastion Normal Summons "Fox Fire" (300/200) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden Sets a card, and Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Knospe" (600/1000) in Attack Position. Jaden attacks and destroys "Fox Fire" with "Knospe", and Bastion activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Graveyard of Wandering Souls", which lets him Special Summon a "Fireball Token" for each monster sent from his field or hand to the Graveyard. Thus, one "Fireball Token" (100/100) is Summoned. During the End Phase, the effect of "Fox Fire" activates, allowing Bastion to Special Summon it back to the field in Attack Position as it was destroyed by battle. Turn 3: Bastion Bastion attacks "Knospe" with "Fox Fire". Jaden activates his face-down "Rose Bud", Tributing "Knospe" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Poison Rose" (1900/2000) in Attack Position from his Deck. The attack continues and "Fox Fire" is destroyed (Bastion 4000 → 2400). Bastion activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and then discarding two cards from his hand, which were a Level 4 and a Level 7 monster cards. Due to this discard, and the destruction of "Fox Fire", three "Hinotama Tokens" are Summoned. Bastion Sets two cards, and "Fox Fire" is Special Summoned via its own effect during the End Phase. Duel continues in the the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.